


Ride Out of the Sunset

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Motorcycles, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: God, she'd missed this. Laura. The kids. Clint. The whole lot of them.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Ride Out of the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperairplanesopenwindows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperairplanesopenwindows/gifts).



> First off, this is for Sara. ALL OF IT. Every character, every word.
> 
> But! It also fills Prompt 10 (suggested by sbwomenofmarvel) for the tumblr fyeahclintnatlaura minipromptathon which was, uh, a few months ago? I am slow. And full of writer's block.
> 
> Tons of thanks to Crazy4Orcas for all her help (and liking that ONE LINE so much I put it back in ;)) and Sara for her patience.
> 
> Title from AC/DC.

Natasha turned her motorcycle up the dirt road that led to the farmhouse, heedless of the dust and debris it spit up, and sped down the rutted lane, her heart repeating the word "home" over and over as she went.

Finally, after more bumps than she would have liked - she'd have to talk with Clint _again_ about getting the road graded - she spotted the house.

With a grin, she gunned the motor and roared the last several hundred feet before slowing to a stop right in front of the porch. Putting the bike in park, she pulled her helmet off and looked around, surprised that no rugrats had come running out yet. They usually came charging out at the slightest sound of an engine approaching the house.

Curious, she slid her leg over the bike and was about to head up the steps when a gleeful squeal came from deep within the house. Seconds later, Laura banged through the front door and hurtled down the steps, nearly toppling both Natasha and the bike with her enthusiastic hug. Nat squeezed back, inhaling the fruity scent of Laura's shampoo along with the smell that was just uniquely all her.

"Nat! I didn't know you were planning on coming out," Laura exclaimed, taking a step back.

Natasha grinned. God, she'd missed this. Laura. The kids. Clint. The whole lot of them. 

"Truth be told, I wasn't one hundred percent sure of the plan myself, but home kept calling."

Laura grinned right along with her. "And my husband?"

"And Clint," Natasha agreed. "Along with Cooper and Lila." She peeked around Laura at the suspiciously quiet house. "Speaking of, they're usually the first ones out here to meet me."

Laura smiled and shook her head. "Not this time. Clint took them to the lake for some fishing."

"By himself? Didn't he realize he was going to be outnumbered?"

"He and Cooper had some grand plan to build this woven fish trap Coop saw online. Lila wasn't too keen on the fishing part but didn't want to be left behind. You know what a Daddy's girl she is."

"I do," Natasha said, nodding. "And what about you? You didn't want to go fishing?"

"I just wanted some peace and quiet."

Natasha hooked a finger over her shoulder and gestured toward the bike. "I could come back later," she offered with a teasing smile.

"Not on your life!" Laura said, grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a kiss. Natasha suspected she'd meant it to be a soft, chaste kiss, but it'd been a while since Nat had been home and it quickly grew in heat and intensity.

"Well, no, I have absolutely no plans on leaving after a greeting like that," Natasha said with a smirk as they parted.

Laura flushed and gestured to Natasha's hair. "Can I…?"

Natasha shrugged, and Laura reached around to gently pull out the elastic holding her ponytail in place before fluffing her fingers through the tangled red curls. After having had her hair in such a tight elastic for so long, having Laura's fingers in her hair felt amazing.

"Much better," Laura said, giving her hair one last fluff.

Then she leaned in and kissed Natasha again, her hands weaving into her hair. There was no doubt about her hunger in this kiss and Natasha melted into her, so happy she'd made the decision to come home.

"God, you look so hot in those leathers. And then when you're leaning up against that bike..," Laura sighed as she pulled away to give Nat another hungry once over.

Natasha grinned. "Is that why I got such an enthusiastic greeting?"

"Well, that and I've kind of missed you myself," Laura said with an impish grin of her own as she grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her up the steps. "It's been a while. Now you're here I'm not letting you go. Not for a good long while."

"Well," Natasha said, smiling widely as she let herself be led into the house. "Lucky me."

"Lucky you," Laura agreed, reaching for Natasha again as soon as they'd crossed the threshold to give her another mind-blowing kiss.

Within minutes, Natasha was breathing hard and feeling way too warm for the jacket she was wearing. Leather was good for keeping you warm and safe on a lengthy motorcycle ride, but not all that comfortable when making out with a sexy brunette.

Laura must have been thinking something along the same lines, since she pulled back from the kiss and tugged at the jacket. 

"Take this off," Laura commanded as she pulled off her sweatshirt then started unzipping her jeans. "You can throw it in the laundry basket for now."

"The kids won't notice a leather jacket in the laundry when they get home?" Natasha asked as she slipped off the jacket and tossed it into the basket.

"Like anyone around here besides me pays any attention to the laundry," Laura laughed, tugging at Natasha's hand again and pulling her towards the stairs. "It's the motorcycle that's going to clue them in."

Natasha tilted her head in the direction of the back door. "I could go move it, put it in the barn or something."

"And leave me here, horny as hell after all those kisses? Not on your life!"

"Yes, ma'am," Natasha said, giving her a little mock salute and heading up the stairs, Laura close on her heels.

They made it to the top without incident, but as soon as they got there, Natasha pushed Laura up against the wall and kissed her again. 

"Now who's wearing too many clothes?" Natasha mumbled against her lips.

"I'm down to a bra and a pair of underwear," Laura countered with a chuckle that turned to a gasp as Natasha slid her hands down her body and squeezed her ass.

She pulled away from Laura a little. "Like I said, too many clothes."

Snagging her thumbs into the waistband of Laura's panties, she pushed them down her hips. Laura wiggled them the rest of the way down then kicked them off.

"Better?" she asked, striking a silly pose.

"Much better. Because now I can do this," Natasha said, dropping to her knees. She placed a wet kiss to Laura's stomach and then nipped lightly down her tummy to the apex of her thighs, her tongue sliding out to tease the folds of Laura's sex.

"Oh god, that feels so good," Laura groaned, sagging back against the wall.

Chuckling, Natasha doubled down until Laura's knees were trembling and she was moaning above her. Laura's fingers twisted in her hair, and she moved her fingers from Laura's hip to between her legs, twisting them just enough to make Laura shatter above her. God, but she loved being able to do this, to be able to make Laura come apart in the most amazing way and then put her back together again. 

Natasha rocked back on her heels and waited patiently until Laura caught her breath enough to speak.

"Looks like I definitely made the right decision coming home," Natasha murmured. "You good?"

"Better than good," Laura sighed. "I can't believe we just had sex in the hallway."

"What's wrong with sex in the hallway?" Natasha asked as she rose fluidly to her feet and pressed Laura into the wall to kiss her again.

"Nothing at all," Laura said with a smile when she was able to speak again. "It's just not something we do very much - or at all! - with two kids in the house. We tend to confine our sex life to the bedroom."

"Then by all means, let's move this into the bedroom," Natasha purred, taking Laura's hand and tugging her down the hall to the master bedroom.

They'd barely crossed the threshold and stripped naked - Laura's bra and the rest of Natasha's clothing landing in a heap on the floor - before they tumbled onto the bed together, a tangle of limbs and mouths and hands and lips. Laura's soft sighs and tender touches set Natasha on fire and soon they were both well past the point of no return.

"I missed this," Laura said later as they lay curled together on the bed, her chin tucked against Natasha's neck and her hand cupped around her breast.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Cuddling? Or sex?" 

"Both," she answered.

Natasha smirked at her. "Laura, is there something you need to tell me about you and Clint?" 

"No! Nothing like that. Our sex life is great," Laura giggled, kissing Natasha's shoulder before sobering a little. "But there's something different about being with a woman." She ran her hand down to Natasha's stomach then settled it against her hip. "Women are so soft and curvy and…" She stopped and propped herself up on an elbow so she could look down at Natasha. "I'm not explaining it well."

Nat smiled up at her and pulled her down for another soft kiss. 

"I think you're explaining it just fine," she whispered, pulling Laura closer and running her hands down her back to cup her butt. Laura rocked against her thigh and let out a soft sigh.

"Clint's going to be so jealous he missed you coming home," Laura said. "I got fantastic sex and he got… whatever the absence of fantastic sex is."

"I don't know, Mrs. Barton," Natasha said, shifting to her side. "I'm starting to worry about you and Mr. Barton. Sounds like you're not getting enough alone time. Good thing I'm here to rectify that."

Laura raised a brow at Natasha. "You're going to babysit while you're here so Clint and I can have more grown-up time together?"

Natasha shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Laura thought about it a moment then grinned, before burying her face against Natasha's throat to nuzzle her skin. "Why not indeed? What good is having multiple partners if you can't take advantage of it once in a while?"

"What good indeed," Natasha drawled, nudging Laura's head up so she could kiss her properly again. Her hands roamed down to Laura's hips and then around to her ass again and Laura squirmed against her.

"I love you dearly, Tasha, but there is no way I'm up for round three."

Natasha was about to make an argument for why another bout of sex was an excellent idea, when suddenly the sounds of the rest of the family coming home could be heard downstairs. "Pity. Guess we won't get to find out after all."

In seconds, she could hear the steady thump of Clint's footsteps as he bounded up the stairs, two at a time. He stopped short when he entered the bedroom, a slow grinning spreading across his face as he took in the sight of them sprawled naked across the bed.

"Somebody lost these in the hallway," Clint drawled, his mouth twitching with suppressed laughter as he held out a pair of light blue panties.

"Give me those!" Laura sat up and snatched them from him, then tossed them into the open hamper. "Where are the kids?" 

"Downstairs. I gave them strict instructions to stow all the gear and wash up before heading upstairs," he said, giving Laura a quick peck as she scrambled past him to the bathroom. He snagged a t-shirt from the dresser drawer and threw it at Natasha. "But they saw the bike so they know Nat's here and they're gonna be running up here the second they're done."

As if on cue, the patter of smaller feet could be heard coming down the hall and Natasha hastily pulled on the borrowed t-shirt.

"Auntie Nat! Auntie Nat! You're here!" Lila screeched, racing into the room and throwing herself at Natasha, nearly knocking Clint over in her haste. 

Cooper hung back a bit in the doorway but looked just as delighted to see her. 'Hey, Auntie Nat!"

"Why are you in bed? Are you sick?" Lila asked, pulling back from her hug to give Natasha a funny look. 

"Napping," Natasha said, smoothing Lila's hair away from her face and kissing her forehead. "It was a long drive here."

Lila looked over at Laura, who was just walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed but still looking very flushed and rumpled, and then back at Natasha. Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Was Mommy napping with you?"

Natasha nodded. "For a little while."

"They weren't napping, doofus," Cooper broke in. "They were --"

"Cooper Clinton Barton," Laura warned and Natasha had to hide a smile behind her hand as Lila glanced between the two of them.

"They were what?" she asked Cooper.

"Uh... Cuddling. They were cuddling," he said, his face turning red.

"Well, duh. That's what you do when you nap," Lila said, rolling her eyes at him. "Mommy, can we have a snack?"

"Sure."

"Will you come with us, Auntie Nat?" she asked, turning her big brown eyes - which were just like Laura's - at Natasha.

Natasha glanced at Clint and then looked back at Lila. "Maybe in a little while, ok?"

Lila nodded. "If you're still tired, maybe Daddy can nap with you now. We tired him out at the lake. But promise you'll come down soon, ok?"

"I promise. Pinky promise," Natasha vowed, holding out her hand to Lila, who hooked their pinkies together briefly before bouncing off the bed.

"Can we have Oreos?" Lila asked Laura hopefully.

"How about some yogurt?" Laura countered as she herded her towards the door. 

"Really, Mom? Yogurt?" Cooper complained.

"Yes. I saw the snacks your dad packed for the lake. You need something a little healthier."

Lila let out a long, dramatic sigh, the way only five year olds could. "Oh, oooookkkkaaaaayyyy."

"C'mon, the both of you," Laura said, guiding them down the hall. "I want to hear all about your morning."

"I know I suggested it the last time we talked," Clint said, sitting down on the bed next to Natasha after they'd gone. "But I hadn't really expected you to come home so soon."

Natasha shrugged, trying to play it off like it was no big deal. He saw right through her.

"I missed you. All of you," she said simply. There was no use lying to him; he knew her too well. And while Natasha wasn't the kind to say _I love you_ all that often, things like coming home spoke even louder volumes than those words.

"We missed you, too," Clint said leaning in and giving her a kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

"God, you smell like my wife," Clint groaned against her neck as his hands slid down her sides to her hips. His hands worked their way up under her t-shirt and he palmed her breasts, causing her to sigh contentedly and push against him

"Is it a good thing I smell like Laura?" she teased.

"Such a fucking good thing." He licked at her collarbone, right above the neckline of her borrowed t-shirt, then shifted so he could kiss her lips again. 

"Ugh, you smell like fish," Natasha said, wrinkling her nose as she pushed him away. "You need to shower."

He laughed and levered himself up, stripping off his shirt as he stepped into the bathroom to start the shower.

"By the way," Natasha said as she got up and rummaged around in Laura's drawers for a pair of leggings or sweats. "Your wife says your lovemaking sucks."

Clint peeked his head out of the bathroom and the sight of his broad naked shoulders and undone jeans almost made Natasha reconsider her decision to make him take a shower first. Almost.

"Oh yeah? You sure about that?" he asked, smirk firmly in place.

"Ok, she may have said it was fantastic but not as often as she would like."

"Now that I believe," he said, kicking off his jeans and boxers so he was naked. “Maybe you can help us fix that while you're here?”

"That was kinda my plan," she said, yanking on the navy leggings she'd found. He reached for her again, but she made a face and dodged his outstretched hand. "Shower first. Besides, if I'm sticking around, you'll have plenty of chances to prove your prowess."

"And how long are you planning on sticking around this time?" he asked.

"As long as you'll have me."

"I like that idea." He grinned then looked thoughtful. “But we're probably gonna need a bigger bed."


End file.
